secondorderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Do walki!
"Do broni! Członkowie Przymierza! Stawcie się do walki i obrony naszego Sojuszu, albowiem nadchodzą decydujące chwile! Od dziś bowiem rozpoczynamy czynną i regularną kampanię zbrojną, mającą na celu likwidację naszego największego wroga – Hordy! Poprzez triumf nad przeciwnikiem będziemy dążyć do przywrócenia porządku i harmonii w tym spaczonym przez te prymitywne kreatury świecie, a także do naprawienia wyrządzonych przez te dzikie istoty szkód. Wzywam was do walki, członkowie Przymierza! Niech nasza potęga przyćmi życie stworom, które najechały Azeroth! Varian Wrynn "Hordo! Zbyt długo kryliśmy się i czekaliśmy na odpowiedni moment. Zbyt długo tolerowaliśmy naszą obecną sytuację! Zbyt długo żyliśmy akceptując to, że oprócz nas istnieją wciąż nasi wrogowie! Jednak wkrótce nadejdzie koniec nasz problemów! Dzięki naszej zgromadzonej potędze staliśmy się siłą nie do zatrzymania! Wykorzystamy to więc w przyszłych bitwach z psami z Przymierza! Stawiajcie się do walki o naszą dominację! Lok’tar ogar! Garrosh Hellscream" *** Event czysto PvP. Biorąc pod uwagę niewielką ilość postaci na maksymalnym poziomie zarówno w Hordzie jak i Alliance, jest to event tylko dla postaci na 29 lvlu! Przebieg wydarzenia jest raczej prosty – walka w równych składach (5v5, 6v6), zależnie od liczebności stron. Wszystkie klasy są dostępne, jednak z racji niefunkcjonujących prawidłowo niektórych skilli, są narzucone zakazy na używanie wybranych umiejętności: ' Warrior – Victory Rush; Mage – (talent) Hot Streak. ' Ponadto, zakazane są enchanty, a itemy dla postaci są jedynie dostępne z world dropów (z powodu zamkniętych instancji. Chyba, że do czasu eventu zostaną otwarte niektóre dungeony). Termin eventu będzie dopiero ustalony, jednak informacje przekazuje już teraz, by zainteresowani mogli się przygotować wcześniej. Jeśli pomysł się spodoba to postaram się z tego zrobić event cykliczny, a nagrody dopasować, by dawały satysfakcję po każdym razie. Event jest przygotowywany we współpracy z Game Masterem Life Knightem. Po jakiekolwiek dodatkowe informacje proszę się jednak zgłaszać do mnie poprzez PW albo w grze (Flacon, Savnea, Herman - żniwiarz zbóż i zła). Ponadto proszę o ewentualne zgłoszenia. Jak wszyscy wiemy Horda nie jest niestety tak liczna jak Alliance, a stworzenie postaci w obu frakcjach na jednym koncie jest aktualnie niemożliwe (bo nie). Zgłoszenia: Plik:Hordem.png Life Knight - Lider Plik:Hordem.png Dirke Plik:Hordem.png The Bard Plik:Hordem.png Syll Plik:Allyx.png Losek - Lider Plik:Allyx.png qba216 Plik:Allyx.png bozyl Plik:Allyx.png Kalagar Plik:Allyx.png Panda Boisz się, że jak wbijesz 29 poziom to już nie będziesz mógł zbierać swoją postacią sprzętu? Fear no more! W WoWie bowiem istnieje funkcja zablokowania expa, co może ułatwić Twoją grę, potencjalny graczu chętny do wzięcia udziału w evencie. Żeby to zrobić wystarczy znaleźć odpowiedniego NPCa w stolicy danej frakcji (Dla Przymierza NPC znajduje się Stormwind Keep, dla Hordy niestety nie wiem, ale postaram się zrobić na Orgrimmar raid Flaconem i się dowiem), a dla Hordy tam gdzie niegdyś zapisywało się na Battlegroundy (nie wiem jak to miejsce się nazywa). Co dalej? To proste - płacimy 10 sztuk złota, wybieramy opcję "I no longer wish to gain experience." i cieszymy się zablokowanym paskiem Expa. Proste jak konstrukcja cepa! Ponadto, postaram się powrzucać jakieś zgrabne itemy przydatne dla postaci na 29 lvl, przez co zbieranie gearu nie będzie aż takie żmudne. Przygotujcie jednak trochę gotówki, bo ceny nie będą jak z Biedronki. Spodziewajcie się przypływu itemków na neutralnym Action House'ie (np. w Booty Bay) w godzinach wieczornych, mniej więcej koło 20 (nie gwarantuję jednak, że codziennie). EDIT: Wprowadzam zakaz posiadania przedmiotów typu Heirloom (dzięki Dirke!), bo są OP i dużo kosztują. O! ---- Organizator: Losek A i już wiem gdzie zatrzymuje się pasek exp w Hordzie. Info w poprzednim edicie. Kategoria:Eventy